


Allison

by ANE925, welcometomyasylum



Series: The Fic That Never Ends [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Butler!Jarvis, Character Study, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Hale family alive, Kitsune Kira, No Hale Fire, Original Character(s), Political Parties, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bamf!allison, magic is known, no this is not a Marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925, https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomyasylum/pseuds/welcometomyasylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has just separated herself and her father from the Argent Clan and is determined to establish a new clan to help those who cannot help themselves. A new life calls for a new home and so they settle in Beacon Hills, but all is not what it seems. Will our archer be able to handle all the surprises Beacon Hills has in store for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrowhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrowhead (equipment) – The front end of an arrow; also known as the head, point or tip

Brushing the sweat from her forehead, Allison picked up the perfectly pointed, Argent crested arrowhead. The silver of it gleamed in the light of the furnace, highlighting just how razor sharp the edges were. 

Stamped right there, at the base where the arrowhead would attach to the shaft, was the ancient Argent crest. A crest that used to stand for protection, help, and safety. That was, until Gerard tainted it. 

Allison spun the arrowhead between her fingers. She remembered how proud her parents had been when she first made it. Her first official hand-made Argent weapon. She was taught that she would be using it to help protect the communities. That her job, like all hunters, was to track down and either restrain or kill those that had lost control. 

Her mother and Aunt had been so excited to take her out on her first hunt. Her father, however, had been the one to teach her how to hunt. How to tell when you could restrain over killing. How to move silently and catch your target unexpected. 

Not even a week after she made this arrowhead, her mother had been killed on a hunt with her grandfather. 

The shock and pain had been almost unbearable. It had felt like her heart itself was trying to leave her chest by tearing itself apart. She could see that her father wasn’t faring much better. 

It was right after the funeral, right after her father had placed the last shovel of dirt on her mother’s grave that Gerard had approached her. Told her how her mother had tried to grant this monster mercy and it had killed her for it. Then he gave her a letter from her mother.

Looking back, Allison should have know it was all a farce. Why would her mother leave a letter with Gerard? If her mother were to leave a letter it would have been with her father. There were also other clues, facts, stories, and words that didn’t line up, but Allison had been too blinded by grief to see them. 

The next few months she had turned her back on her father and did things under Gerard’s supervision that she was not proud of. It hurt too much to feel, so she just didn’t feel at all. Throwing herself into training, making herself the most efficient killing machine she could be. 

It had taken some time, but she could now say, yes, looking back that is what she was training for. Not to be a protector, guardian, or keeper of the peace, but a killer. 

It had taken the horror of her Aunt being arrested for attempted genocide to knock her out of her thoughtless stupor.  
While never proven, Allison knew Gerard was behind what Kate did, what Kate had become. It was Gerard’s poisonous hate that allowed Kate to think she was justified in trying to burn an entire pack, an entire sane family of children, elderlies, werewolves, magic users, and humans alike, alive in their home. 

It was that same poison that Allison was letting Gerard taint her with. 

It had been hard, so much harder than she thought it would be, to swallow her pride and go to her father. To tell him she was wrong to turn her back on him and let him know what she suspected, what she knew about Gerard. 

Deep down, Allison knew that part of that hesitation had been fear. Fear her father wouldn’t believe her. Fear that she had cut the ties too deep and he wouldn’t listen to her to begin with. But her fears were ill-founded. 

Her father had welcomed her back with open arms and taken her away. Well, first he tried to prove Gerard had not only been behind Kate, but had also lead to the murder of his wife, but Gerard was far too careful to be tied to either. When it became clear that Gerard was not going to be convicted and would stay the head of the Argent clan, that there was no way he would allow Allison to take her rightful place as leader, that was when they decided to leave.

It had taken time, a lot of time to come to terms with the fact that not only were they now clan-less, family-less, but also that their family had been the one to destroy itself. 

But Allison refused to be beaten. 

If there was one good thing Gerard taught her, it was how to persevere. How to survive, how to wait, survey, and plan. He might have the upper hand now, but Allison was not going to go quietly into the night. 

If she could not, and at this point she really had no desire to, take her place as the head of the Argent clan, then she would cast off the name, cast off that crest that marked her as the follower of a murder. 

So her and her father had packed their things and left. They knew how it would appear. They knew other hunters would see them as weak as push-overs for what they did. 

But they were wrong. Allison and her father where the furthest thing from weak. Allison had survived the murder of her mother, the realization of just what Gerard was. They would not only survive this, but they would redeem the Argent name. They would make fix what Gerard had destroyed. 

One day, Allison would make sure the Argent name meant protection and help again. Not a name whispered with fear by every supernatural. Not looked at as an extreme clan to be avoided at all cost, but as a family willing to help and one to go to when someone needed an extra hand. 

This is what Allison promised, what she swore to her mother she would do, as she threw her first arrowhead into the furnace. She watched with satisfaction as the metal twisted and melted. It was like watching her past self melt away, ready to be reshaped into what she wanted to become. 

As Gerard’s Argent crest faded and disappeared in the pile of melted material, material Allison would use to make her own tools, Allison finally felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This is not your normally scheduled fic, like, at all! I hope you enjoy this first chapter all the same and thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Now, this... This is the newest surprise project my beta and I have been working on (if you like this, thank alcohol because that’s the only reasonable explanation for why we made this beast) and it has some new….layouts with it.
> 
> The rating will change as chapters are added. (Now, if you know us, you know we do not write smut so this story will not go higher than M, max.)  
> Tags will be added for each new chapter. (Partially so nothing is given away too soon, partially because it is not 100% written.)  
> It is, however, 100% planned out (trust me, we have entire presentations on the subject) so, if you have any worries or hesitations, do not be afraid to ask! Either on this tumblr blog (welcometomyasylumofficrecs.tumblr.com) or in the comments, or my writing email which you can find on my profile!  
> Since we are in fact co-writing this monstrosity (work of genius), we will be adding notes in random chapters! Possibly a note in every chapter or every other or when we remember, but it is a thing we are going to try this time!  
> That’s it! Now sit back, buckle up, and enjoy this crazy ride!


	2. Bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow (equipment) – An ancient weapon powered by elasticity, used for hunting and sport

Allison looked to her old bow sitting in the corner of her makeshift bedroom in their latest safehouse. As an archer, she had no shield and this was her first and only line of defense against her enemies. Under Gerard’s rule, the primary defense was to shoot first and ask questions later. For him, the best defense was a good offense. After all, a dead potential ally was safer than a living enemy lying in wait to kill you. 

This way of thinking just wouldn’t cut it in the new Argent way of life that their family of two was trying to build and so Allison, with her not quite a spark abilities, began to look for alternative ways to defend themselves from their enemies.

The new family that Allison and her father were attempting to build would be the embodiment of what hunters should have always been. What the Argent family should have always stood for. What she had believed she stood for when her mother was still alive. The new Argent family would help the supernatural community and only hunt those that had truly lost control with no desire or hope to return to sanity. They would help those who could not help themselves and help the supernatural community to live in harmony with the humans in their midst. 

Allison thought back to the Srebro Family, a group of hunters that had come to stay with and learn from the Argents during her training with Gerard. Their family specialized in sword fighting. In order to strengthen their swords, they had turned to magic and developed runes which were etched into the hilts and blades of their best weapons. One day, after Gerard had finished their training for the day, Allison asked their son, Marek, how their swords could possibly be so sharp and how they could wield their swords with such a heavy hand and not be out of breath by the end of the day. In response, he showed her the markings lining his blade and told her of how they caused his blade to be the sharpest tool with the strength of a diamond. Then he showed her the similar markings on his hilt and told her how those marks gave him the added strength of a bear. 

Allison was so fascinated by his runes that they spent the next few hours talking about them in detail and he explained how his family had come in contact with a Spark, covered in tattoos that he claimed could increase his power and his control over that power. After meeting this Spark, the head of the Srebro Family began researching runes and how they could use them to their advantage in the future. In the end, the Srebro Family found that little to no magic was required to develop the runes, what was more important was the intent used when carving, etching, or even tattooing the runes into a surface and this was what gave the runes their power, though a little magic always helped. 

The next morning, Allison held a meeting with Gerard to tell him all that she learned and to ask him if they could use runes like the Srebro Family’s to help themselves. Gerard would hear none of it. Once Gerard had learned of the Srebro Family’s close familiarization with magic, he threw them out. Gerard claimed that the use of magic would taint their family name and cause them to be one step closer to the creatures that they were meant to hunt. However, the fact that Gerard didn’t approve of the use of runes didn’t mean that Allison couldn’t learn about how the enemy used runes. After all, how could they defeat an enemy without proper knowledge of their powers and weaknesses, right?

Using this as her defense, Allison had kept in contact with Marek and still wrote him to this day. During their last correspondence, Allison had mentioned that she was looking to upgrade her bow and he responded by sending her a few books that his family had collected on the topic of runes and how to enact them. Using these books, Allison chose the four runes that best represented her desires for the new Argent code and spent one day carving each rune into the wood of her bow. Each rune had to be carved over and over again, each carving going ever so deeper into the wood of her bow as she infused whatever magic she could into the rune. 

The first rune Allison added to her bow was uruz. This rune was meant to enhance strength, remove weaknesses and self doubt, and to draw new situations to the bearer. Even if Allison didn’t have enough power to fully enact this rune, she hoped it would remind her that she was not helpless or defenseless by any stretch of the imagination and to remind herself that new adventures were necessary to grow as a person. 

Next, Allison chose the wish rune, wunjo, which can help to promote harmony with others and to heal disagreements between individuals and groups. With this rune, Allison hoped to help herself understand others and their disagreements better and help others to take a pause and listen to her as she tried to help them. 

The third rune Allison chose was that of protective holism, hagalaz, in the hopes that it would be successful in turning away evil spells and help her to overcome obstacles, banish what bad habits she still had from Gerard’s training and to have a clear head for decision making. 

Finally, Allison added the victory rune, tiwaz in order to help her have more confidence during ordeals and competition, maintain order, sustain promises and oaths and to bring lawful outcomes to all of her encounters. Also, with any luck, this rune would help her to gain a few victories after this past year. 

Once her last rune was finally complete, Allison sat back in her bed and just took a minute to breathe before getting up, heading to her desk, and rolling out the plans for the new family crest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Welcometomyasylum here! ANE925 and I thought we would do something new and different for us (So guess who actually wrote with me again!?!?!?!) and I am helping out with the writing on this project! I hope you are all enjoying our introduction to Allison as well as your April Fool’s Day! I promise there will be more characters in the future chapters (ships too!) but for now ANE925 and I thought it would be nice to see just Allison being her awesome self since there is not enough Allison love in our fandom. Thank you so much for reading and let us know what you think!


	3. Crest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crest (equipment) – Heraldic markings on an arrow used for identification or design

Allison steeled herself as she got ready to enter the waiting area. It would be her first competition since she and her father had left the family. She almost hadn’t been allowed to join. 

“I’m, I’m sorry Ms. Argent,” the organizer started to stammer out. 

“Just Allison for now,” Allison corrected with a thin smile. 

“Right, Ms. Allison. Unfortunately, someone is already entered under the Argent crest and, as you know, it’s one competitor per category per crest,” he explained, wringing his hands nervously. 

“That’s why this year I would like to enter under this crest,” Allison informed him as she laid down her new crest. She and her father had spent weeks making it. Making sure it showed exactly who they were and what traditions they followed. 

Where Gerard’s Crest focused on the hunting of supernaturals and had the words ‘We hunt those who hunt us’ engraved on it, Allison’s focused on protection and had the the words ‘We protect those who cannot protect themselves’ inscribed on it. 

The organizer’s eyes widened upon seeing it. With a gentle hand, he picked up her crest with awe and respect clear on his face.

“I hate to ask, but is this crest recognized by the hunters’ council?” He asked, though he didn’t seem too invested in the answer as he was already hanging it on the wall of entries. 

“It will be,” Allison promised, sharing a grin with him as he caught her meaning. After all, there was no way the council could deny it after she won the oldest and most respected archery hunter competition around. 

Setting her shoulders back and raising her head, Allison opened the doors and walked into the room. Almost immediately, all conversations stopped, only to be replaced by low murmurs and whispers. Allison knew she and the tainted Argent name were a huge scandal and that no one had expected her to actually show up this year. 

Scanning the room, Allison caught eyes with the Argent hunter and politely nodded before walking on. 

“Allison!,” a voice yelled, followed by the sound of hooves coming toward her. With a smile, Allison turned around to greet her old friend, Zezias.

Zezias was a centaur with striped black and white hair that shone bright on his hide and head classifying him a zebra-centaur who could, and regularly did, go toe to toe with Allison skill wise. Gerard had tried to end that friendship, but, luckily, there had been things even he couldn’t destroy or control. 

“Zezias, how are you?” Allison asked as she embraced her old friend. Her question made him laugh. 

“How am I? How am I?! I should be asking you that! You and your father are truly inspirations and batshit crazy. Though I must say I am thrilled to see you here. When I saw that blockhead walk in, I was afraid you would miss this year,” Zezias told her.

“We are fine, really Zaz, and I really couldn’t abandon you here without any competition. You have to earn that second place, you know,” Allison teased to the amusement of Zezias. 

“Still full of fire, I see. It will make finally beating you this year all the sweeter. Though, how did you enter, Ali?” Zaz asked, head cocked in curiosity. 

“Not an Agent this year, just plain old Allison,” Allison informed him with a grin. Zaz’s eyes widened in surprise, before looking at her bow. 

“Oh, wow,” he breathed in surprise before laughing. “That’s going to rock the hunter world, that is,”

“That's the plan,” Allison told him.

“Archers to the field,” an assistant yelled to the room, making everyone get up and start heading out of the building. 

“Shall we,” Allison said as she waved him forward to where the announcer was calling them to the field. 

“Please, lead the way, Ms. Allison,” Zaz said with a mock bow, making Allison laugh. She really had missed her friend. Together they walked onto the field. 

The camera found Allison as soon as she walked through the door, ignoring the order of procession and zooming in on her. 

Allison took great satisfaction at the gasp the crowd let out at the sight of her bow. Proudly, she stood tall to make sure the world could see every rune carved into it. 

While it might not be the cleanest or most elegant showing, the fact that she was: one, no longer with Gerard and, two, was not competing under the Argent name meant nothing. The fact that an Argent from the main family had runes on her bow was view shattering when coupled with the fact that the runes were clearly carved in by Allison herself making it even more so. 

Already whispers and wonderment were sweeping through the crowd. 

“Archer’s present,” an announcer said over the crowd. Smoothly, Allison reached back and gently touched her “clan” arrow, both to confirm it’s location and for its strengthening comfort. The first arrow shot in any hunter competition was meant to represent the clan the archer came from. Thus, it was usually the most decorative and always had the archers clan crest on it. 

Allison watched as an inspector walked down the line. The inspector’s job was to check and make sure everything was up to code, test and grade the archers’ presentation, as well as confirm the clan arrow to its archer. 

After what felt like hours, the inspector stopped in front of her. 

“Ms. Allison,” he started and already the crowd was whispering as usually an archer was typically addressed by their family or clan name. “Present,” he finished.

Quickly and smoothly, no movement wasted and each flowing into the other, Allison took her bow off her back and pulled out her clan arrow. The bow she held out to the inspector, while the arrow she brought up to hold in front of her face, clan crest facing outwards. 

The crowd gave up all pretense of detachment. Even down in the field, Allison could hear the whispers and gossip as the camera focused on her clan arrow. 

It had taken many, many hours and tries before she finally made a mold that held both the shape she wanted and the new crest itself, but the result was breathtaking, if she did say so herself. Unlike tradition, the crest was spread over the entire arrowhead so that you could only see the full crest if the arrow was lined up correctly, but also so that the crest and arrow where one in the same. 

Whenever she let loose an arrow, she would now be proclaiming her code. Her tools and ideology were one in the same so she would never again forget the reason she was a hunter.  
“Thank you, Ms. Allison” the inspector said before moving on. 

Allison had made her statement, now she just had to win to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are definitely starting to heat up! Will Allison be able to win? Will the council recognize her separating for Gerard and making her own new clan? Will any other characters every show up? 
> 
> (Well yes sh you already know that. I ran out of questions though so ssssshhhhhhh) 
> 
> Tune in tomorrow to find out! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and giving our crazy project a shot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the rest of the story!


	4. Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing (practice) - The act of pulling the string that is attached to the bow.

Allison walked up to her final mark. One final arrow was all that stood between her and getting her crest, her family, approved in the eyes of the hunters’ council. Zaz wasn’t going easy on her today, not that she would have wanted him to. She had to earn this for herself and she would have to get one final bullseye to win it all. 

A breeze ruffled her hair as she brought up her bow and eyed her target. One bullseye and she would finally succeed in separating herself from Gerard and the Argent family name. One more bullseye and she would establish herself and her father as their own clan, their own family. 

She drew and nocked her final arrow, drawing the bowstring back, taking a breath in, and closing her eyes. One more bullseye and she could finally stand for her own code. One more bullseye and she would be able to protect those who could not protect themselves rather than merely hunt creatures for being different from her family. 

She opened her eyes with a fierce determination, immediately finding the target, and releasing both her breath and her arrow simultaneously. The whole world seemed to pause as her arrow started to fly towards the target. Moments later, all that could be heard was the ‘thump’ of her arrow sinking into the exact center of the target. The crowd stayed in their seats, stunned into silence. The judge walked up to the target and measured from the outside edge of the target to the arrow and signaled to the crowd that it was, in fact, a perfect bullseye. 

Then Allison was suddenly being swept into the air. 

“You did it Ali!” Zaz exclaimed. “I thought for sure I had you cornered after that last set I did, but you beat me by one bloody point! I was only half a centimeter off from three perfect bullseyes in a row, but you had to go and up the ante!”

“Well of course! I had to show you what true perfection looked like, since you’re likely to pull it off yourself!” Allison replied.

Zaz put her back on her feet and Allison took in a deep breath. She had actually done it. She could now stand for herself and her crest would be accepted by her community and she would no longer be associated with the tainted Argent name. The judge began to walk over to her, smile clear on his face, and was intercepted by Gerard who had started running to him the moment her score was announced. 

“Surely you cannot count that as a win! She doesn’t have her own clan and her crest is not even an officially acknowledged clan symbol. If you think that anyone here could possibly stand by this mockery of a reputable hunters’ tournament any longer after such a disgrace…” Gerard began, face red with anger and barely taking in a breath before continuing on in the same fashion. 

“Sir, Mr. Argent, if you would please take your seat. We will be dealing with the matter of Ms. Allison’s clan affiliation momentarily. In addition to this, we will be discussing whether or not her crest will be recognized and if this is, in fact, a legal win,” the judge interrupted. 

“There is no way that crest could be even considered! It is a mockery of everything that the Argent family stands for. She is only doing this to stomp on the grave of all of the Argents that lost their lives before her!”

“Mr. Argent! If you will not calm down and take your seat for yourself, I will have to ask one of our guards to step in. Outbursts such as this will not be accepted at this reputable hunters’ tournament,” the judge calmly responded.

With a huff, Gerard spun on his heel and just barely crossed the sidelines to a chair that another member of the Argent clan brought over. 

Once Gerard was seated, the judge turned towards the hunters’ council, seated in the center of the first row of the crowd.

“Honorable Hunters’ Council, before a winner can be declared, there must be a council vote. First, the matter of Ms. Allison’s clan affiliation must be confirmed or denied,” the judge began. “By show of hands, how many of the council members vote that Ms. Allison will be allowed to begin her own clan, composed of herself, her father, and any members that she may choose to add in the future?”

All nine council members raised their hands and the judge nodded in acknowledgement.

“Second, the matter of Ms. Allison’s clan crest. By show of hands, how many of the council members vote that Ms. Allison be allowed to use her chosen clan crest to represent her newly affirmed clan?

Again, all nine council members raised their hands and the judge nodded. 

“With that, by the power invested in me by the Hunters’ Council, I now declare Ms. Allison of Clan Allison the winner of this year’s tournament!” The judge announced.

With that, Gerard came running back up to the judge. 

Before Gerard could begin his rant, the judge looked at him and stated, “I am sorry Mr. Argent, but the Hunters’ Council has made their decision and there is nothing I can do for you”

“But…” came the start of Gerard’s reply.

With Gerard in her sights, Allison slowly pulled back her arrow, took a breath, and released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank’s for reading our latest chapter! I hope you are all enjoying our new project and are just as excited to read as we are to post. 
> 
> But look- another new character! But is that character going to be short lived? (I certainly hope so)


	5. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End (practice) - A round of arrows shot during an archery event (rarely more than six)

The entire stadium went silent. No one moved, it almost seemed like no one was even breathing as they all watched the arrow fly toward Gerard’s head. 

Allison watched in disbelief at her own bravery as the arrow flow fast and true, curving around Gerard's face, so close that the feathers creased down where they passed his cheek before the arrow sunk right into the center of the target behind him. 

With the crowd stunned into silence, the thunk the arrow made as it sunk into the wood could be heard by everyone. 

“You,” Gerard started to threaten after taking a moment to process that, yes, that had actually happened. His face colored with rage, his old body rattled with fury. 

“I believe I am entitled to an end, correct?” Allison questioned the judge, eyes never leaving Gerard’s. 

“Uh, well, um, yes. Everyone is allowed an end round at a competition,” the judge stammered out, eyes nervously shifting between Allison and Gerard.

Allison noded, “Thank you. I just realized that I never officially took my end. I am done now,” Allison stated clearly for the world to hear. She then turned on her heels and walked off the field to the waiting area, never once giving Gerard the satisfaction of her looking back. 

“Omg, omg,” Allison started repeating, her breathing coming in faster and faster bursts. 

“Hey, hey you’re ok. You’re amazing actually. But, uh, right now you’re ok, you’re safe. I got you,” Zaz said as he came over to support her. 

“Did I, did I actually do that?” Allison questioned. 

“Yes, yes, you very much did just shoot an arrow at arguably one of the craziest, most powerful men on this planet, but... you know, no one’s going to confuse you with being his follower ever again! So there is that,” Zaz tried to comfort. Allison just laughed. 

“Wow, ok, wow... Yeah, that... that happened,” she said between laughs. 

“Yep, right after you won. You did it Alli, you proved yourself,” Zaz softly told her with a broad smile on his face. 

“I did, didn’t I?,” Allison confirmed. With a matching smile. 

“That you did, now let’s go find your Dad, I’m sure he is dying right now,” Zaz said, helping her to her feet. 

They found her father pacing right outside the door. 

“Hey Dad, I won!,” Allison exclaimed drawing his attention to her. Immediately he rushed over and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug before lifting her off her feet and twirling her.

“I am so proud of you,” he said when he finally released her. 

“Dad,” Allison started before he cut her off with a shake of his head. 

“I am so proud to be our father. You went out there and you changed history today,” he told her, pride in his face and eyes misty with emotion. 

“It was just a competition,” Allison murmured, her face flushed with embarrassment. 

“No it wasn’t. Today you went out there and you showed the world the leader you are. You told the world you no longer recognized the Argent family name as your shackles and you forced them to let you make your own clan. That’s,” Chris cut himself off before pulling his daughter in for another hug. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered for her ears only, making Allison clutch back. 

“So does that mean you’ll make anything I ask for for dinner?” Allison asked, making her father laugh. 

“Absolutely,” he easily agreed. 

“And Zaz is allowed to come celebrate with us?” Allison asked. She knew her father was not Gerard, but some life taught prejudices were hard to kick. 

Chris gave Zaz a once over before slowly nodding. 

“Sure, I can treat the runner up also,” he said with a shrug, making Zaz fist pump before he even heard the rest of the sentence after the agreement. 

“Hey,” Zaz called after him, making Allison laugh. 

“Come on, you wouldn’t think it, but he makes the sweetest desserts,” Allison said giddily, high on the win of her clan and her father’s acceptance and pride. 

“Well, if there are sweets involved,” Zaz teased before walking side by side with Allison out to her father’s car. 

“So now what you going to do?” Zaz asked as they walked. 

“What do you mean?” Allison asked in confusion, making him laugh.

“Well, you’re officially the head of your own self-made clan, separating yourself from the rule of one of the most powerful tyrants after winning the oldest archery competition out there. What is next for the young Ms. Allison? What rules/countries will she topple next? What mountains will she lay waste to?!” Zaz gleefully exaggerated. 

“Please. I have had enough head meets wall fighting for some time, thank you! I think my next great adventure will be trying to be a teenager. You know, do some other tournaments, meet new people, maybe even talk my Dad into finally settling down somewhere. Start going to school again maybe. Maybe even get a date,” Allison said with a small smile. 

“Booooooo, that’s boring. The people want a real answer,” Zaz teased.

“Yeah, well, I’m a boring person at heart,” Allison informed him after which they both burst out laughing. 

Laughing, Allison had been doing a lot of that lately and it felt good. The recent past had been too filled with despair and hate, then frustration and anger. Even the more recent past was filled with bull headed determination, a thirst to prove herself and throw off Gerard’s Argent-named shackles. 

It felt so good to laugh so carefree again. To joke and jeer and think about a future. 

Today, she proved her past was her past. That that part of her life had finally ended. She could stop running, stop fearing, stop constantly looking back. 

From now on she could turn her gaze to the future. Focus on her family's happiness, on her new officially approved clan. She could start focusing on learning and helping those that needed it. 

The shackles had been cut, the nightmares had finally ended and now she could spread her wings and dream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Allison sure showed them who was boss! Also Zaz...can we just take a moment for Zaz? Thank you, back to our main girl!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Tune in tomorrow to see just where the future takes our favorite girl!


	6. Flu Flu Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flu-flu arrow (equipment) - A specially designed short-range arrow

It had been a month since the tournament and Allison and her father had been able to take a much needed break. Since the Hunters’ Council established their pair as an official Clan, they no longer had to live under constant fear of Gerard finding them. They were taking their time to rest before figuring out what they wanted to do next. Allison was having a great time being able to research and practice as much as she wanted, but she was starting to get bored. Last week, she finished reading her last book for what felt like the hundredth time. She had written and re-written her notes so many times she could see the words in her sleep. She couldn’t remember the last time she talked to someone in person that wasn’t her father. She was ready to move back to society and build connections with people that were not her father again. With that goal in mind, Allison went off to find her father. 

“Hey, dad?” Allison started, question clear in her voice. He looked up from his book as she came down the stairs. 

“Yes?” Chris replied.

“I’m ready to re-join society,” Allison stated, resolve clear in her voice. Chris could tell she was ready to face some resistance if he disagreed. 

“Where were you thinking?” Chris replied, amusement in his voice.

“Beacon Hills,” Allison answered, clearly nervous about this part.

Chris took a breath to reply, but before he could say a word, Allison jumped in.

“Before you start, I know that it’s the location of the largest werewolf pack in the U.S. and that that’s where the whole Aunt Kate thing went down, but I think it would be really good for us to build ties with the Hale pack and show them we aren’t part of the Argent Clan anymore and I want to go back to school for a little bit,” Allison interrupted in a rush.

“I was going to say that that sounds like a great idea. You deserve to spend some time with some other kids your age and Talia has always been a friend of our family even when we were still part of the Argent Clan,” Chris responded. 

“So you’re not mad?”

“How could I be mad about you wanting to go back to school?”

“Well, if I go back to school, what will you do all day?”  
“Don’t worry about me, I’m sure if I talk to Alpha Hale, she will keep me busy and perhaps I can help out at the local Sheriff’s department,”

“So it’s decided, then. Let’s start packing and you can get us an apartment ready in Beacon Hills,”

With that, Allison went back to her room and packed up all of her things.

All in all, Allison didn’t have many things that needed to be packed. Since they had been switching safe houses every few weeks while they were still trying to establish their own clan, she had been travelling light. Her only personal belongings included her bow and arrows, the books that she had borrowed from Marek, and her clothes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Allison worked on packing their belongings, Chris made a call.

“Alpha Talia’s office. May I ask who’s calling?” Talia answered the phone.

“Hi Talia, it’s Chris Argent,” Chris replied.

“Chris! How are you doing? How is Allison? I heard about your little excitement at the last Annual Hunters’ Competition, we were all relieved to hear the results,” Talia cheerfully replied in greeting.

“Allison and I are doing well. We’re finally ready to settle down and stop staying in safe houses though. Allison is ready to go back to school and ‘re-join society’ as she told me,” Chris explained.

“Is that so? I think it will be good to give her stability again. Before you know it, she will be off to college. Where are you thinking of moving?” Came Talia’s reply.

“That’s why I was calling. Allison thinks it would be best for us to move to Beacon Hills. She wants to build ties to you and your pack and show that Kate and Gerard are no longer influences in her life,” Chris explained, hoping that Talia would understand. She had been a friend of his for years, but after Kate attempted to burn down her pack house…. Sometimes it can be hard to connect with people that remind you of monsters.

“I think that would be lovely. There are a couple of places available right now in Beacon Hills, right near the school. We haven’t had a permanent Hunter Clan in the area since you and Victoria left. Having a Hunter Clan around will definitely help ease any tension between my pack and our local human populations and I have missed you,” Talia replied, excitement clear in her voice. 

 

“Are you having concerns about the humans in your territory? Anyone in particular giving you problems?” Chris asked, concerned. 

“Oh heavens no, there are no riots or anything like that. A few people are just getting antsy, worrying about whether or not they need to listen to everything I say or if I am over reaching,” Talia quickly assured him.

“I’m sure they have nothing to worry about. I know what a fine leader you are and you care so much about all of the creatures living in your territory, not just the werewolves,”

“Exactly, and it may help to calm those questions if there are some big scary hunters in the area to make sure I stay in check,” Talia replied, causing Chris to chuckle.

“Yeah, like I would ever refute anything you say. We both know who the smart one is in our friendship and it ain’t me,” Chris replied with a laugh.

Chris and Talia finished working out the finer details about the move before Chris hung up the phone. They worked out exactly what house Chris should buy, how many pack and council meetings that Allison and Chris would need to go to, and they set a date for their official Pack meeting dinner.

With all of the details planned out, Chris went off to help Allison pack up the rest of their belongings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! We are finally getting ready for the move promised in the summary! What new adventures are going to be had in Beacon Hills? What does an official Pack meeting dinner entail? Will there be any canon characters with a last name other than Argent in this fic?


	7. Glove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glove (equipment) - Protective gear for an archer's fingers (a.k.a. shooting glove)

“That’s the last of them” Chris said a he placed the last box carefully on the already tilting tower,   
“I’m going to go start dinner, why don’t you go start unpacking?”

“Can’t I just sit in the kitchen while you cook?” Allison wearily joked. It had been a long, draining day moving into their new house. It wasn’t even all of the furniture moving and box lifting that was draining. It was the fact that everywhere she looked was... bare.

The walls had no pictures, the floors had no worn patches, the backyard was clean but bland, no garden, no targets, and the worst was that no matter where she looked, there were no memories.

“I know,” her father whispered, coming over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. “But it’s better to keep the momentum going, you stop now and neither of us will get anymore work done,” he informed her, placing a quick peck on top of her head before hip checking her towards the stairs. 

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” Allison said, as she made her way up the stairs, pausing to grab a box to take with her. Walking down the hall, Allison stopped right outside what would become her room. Looking in, she saw her disassembled bed frame propped against the back wall, her empty dresser right next to it, her desk, free of clutter or anything really, stuffed in a corner and just boxes on top of boxes surrounded by more boxes. 

With a resigned sigh, Allison headed in to get started. 

Logically, she knew she should start by putting her bed together, however, the box she had brought up with her was more important. 

Delicately wrapped and stored, the box held all of Allison’s gloves. Ranging from her formal ones, to her archery ones, to her everyday ones. 

Nostalgically, Allison pulled her left glove off, running her thumb over the tattoos on her inner wrist. 

There, in two distinctly different hand writings were two distinctly different tattoos, reading:  
‘How else am I supposed to hold a bow and arrow?’ and, ‘Oh, sorry, I’ll wait outside.’

The first words of her soulmates and the reason she always wore gloves instead of a bracelet or a patch like most people. They were also the cause of many nightmares and fears growing up.   
It had caused quite a stir when her family saw her tattoos. No one in the family had personally seen someone with multiple tattoos. As such, Allison had heard many theories on why that might be and most of them were not good. 

The worst was unfortunately the most popular and most plausible. That she would find her soulmate only to lose them, most likely to death, and only after would she find her other soulmate. 

After the life she had had, Allison wasn’t sure she could handle anymore death and loss of loved ones. As such, Allison hadn’t been looking very hard for her soulmate. Not like most other people do. 

Most people got to daydream about that perfect someone who would compliment them and be with them until they grew old. Someone who they could lean on and count on. Who they could support and cheer on. 

Allison never got that. Her family being who they were, by the time she was old enough to ask about them, they decided she was old enough to know the truth. As such, Allison had never been very keen to find her soulmate if she was only to lose them. 

It was also why she decided gloves would be her covers of choice. Not only do they make so that she could theoretically pick up a bow at any time, but they made sure to always hide both of her tattoos. 

Allison had had enough of older people giving her looks of sympathy when they caught a glance of her two tattoos. She knew it was better to just make sure they were always hidden. 

Still, Allison couldn’t help but dream that everyone was wrong. 

Maybe she really did only have one soulmate. One that didn’t die, one that only missed her after their first meeting. 

Maybe she and her soulmate had met once, at a competition perhaps or a training session. It was a fairly common thing to hear at either of those locations after all. Then, instead of connecting there, years will have passed before they find eachother again. That would explain why the handwriting changed, and surely, after years they could consider their second exchanging of words to be their first, right? 

With a sigh, Allison pulled her glove back down and secured it. While it was nice to dream, that’s all it was, a dream. 

The handwritings were far too different, and Allison had heard of stories where two soulmates did meet, but didn’t connect the dots until years later and in those stories, each person still only had one tattoo. 

Perhaps, Allison just wasn’t destined for love. Perhaps Allison was just better off staying on her own. With the way Death seemed to follow her, that seemed the best course…

“Wow, I see we got a lot done in here,” Chris joked from her door, startling her from her thoughts. 

Once he saw her face, though, he immediately sobered up.

“Yeah, sorry, I just, I got stuck in…” Allison started to say before trailing off and waving a hand at her head. Her movement gave Chris the right angle to see what was in the box.

“Oh,” He said before rubbing his neck with his hands. 

“It’s fine. We really don’t have to talk about it again. It’s just... It’s just hard sometimes,” Allison admitted as she got up. Chris immediately pulled her into a hug that she gladly sunk into. 

“It will all work out in the end. You’ll see,” he promised her. It was a familiar promise, one he had used to comfort her for years now. Allison wanted to believe that, she really did, but it was starting to sound more and more hollow every time. 

However, maybe, just maybe, she was wrong. After all, Beacons Hills was a fresh start. A new place for them to start over. A place to redefine who they were. Maybe she would be able to make this work. She had already faced down her grandfather, the hunter’s council, hell, the whole hunter’s world, to redefine who she was and and she had won. 

If those experiences had taught her any one thing, it was that nothing was set in stone. Who was to say she couldn’t do the same thing to Death and change the rules.

In this new place, where they would build their new home and redefine themselves, just maybe Allison could reshape what those tattoos meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOULMATE MARKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, yes we went there. (Way to break the mood there ANE…)  
> Poor Allison though. Sometimes I feel we are far too mean to her. (Yes, yes we are)  
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Come back tomorrow for a new one! (Maybe a ship will start to sail next chapter, who knows..Or maybe we will just go back to archery practice..)


	8. Hankyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hankyu (equipment) - A short Japanese bow

Kira arrived at the clearing and set up her target in the center of the field. She walked back ten paces and she picked up her bow and an arrow. She had spent the last week reading all of the books she could possibly find on archery, this should be easy. 

If it wasn’t for one of the tattoos on her wrist, she would have probably ignored her mother’s suggestion that she should learn archery. What did she care that it was a great stealth weapon and that it was more socially acceptable? No. She did just fine with her knives. She knew exactly how they were balanced, how they were made and she could retrieve them just as, if not more than, easily as a bow from her target. And knives didn’t have strings that could break. And they weren’t made of wood that could give a girl splinters. And they were much more convenient to carry and hide. There was no way you could sneak a bow and arrow into a fight. ...And she was letting her train of thought get away from her again. 

Refocusing on the task at hand, Kira picked up her bow, put the end of the arrow against the string, just like the book showed her to, and pulled the bow up into what she thought was the appropriate stance shown in the book. She pulled the string back as hard as she could, breathed out, let go of the string, and her arrow went flying, straight into the ground about 6 feet to the left of the target. 

Already frustrated, Kira stomped over and retrieved the arrow and went back to her starting point. When she got back to her spot, she heard a twig snap in the distance. She assumed that Scott had gotten off work early and stopped by for a visit, so she figured she would try one more time before giving up and allowing him to distract her for the rest of the day. 

She nocked her arrow and pulled the bow back into position when she heard a feminine voice saying, “How do you expect to hit anything, holding your bow like that?”

Too frustrated to let it actually sink in that she had just heard the words of her second tattoo, Kira hastily replied, “How else am I supposed to hold a bow and arrow?”

As soon as she replied, she froze and really thought about what the girl had said. This girl was possibly her soulmate and the first words she had said to the girl was a sarcastic jab? Kira prayed that she could salvage this situation. So, when the girl introduced herself as Allison and indicated that she knew all about archery, Kira went with a more flirty response, “Kira. So are you going to come over here and help me or should I give up any dreams I have of being an archer now?”

As she finished her reply, she turned around to give the girl, hopefully, a flirty smile, but when she got her first look at Allison, she froze. Allison was really pretty. Like, drop dead, kill you with a smile, Disney Princess, pretty. She was dressed in jeans and a tank top, with her curly brown hair loose in the wind and, with the quiver strapped to her back and the bow in her gloved hands, she looked like a female Hawkeye. 

Kira completely missed Allison’s reply, but suddenly she was walking towards Kira and pulling an arrow out of her quiver. Allison aimed her arrow, pulled back the string, released, and the next thing Kira knew, her arrow was in the dead center of Kira’s set up target. Kira hadn’t even seen her arrow move. One moment it was in Allison’s hand, attached to the string of her bow, and the next moment it was in the target. 

“You know, knives are more my style, really. They’re great. They aim really well, I already know how to balance them, and they are easy to conceal and move with. I think I’ll just stick with those...” Kira started to ramble, her nerves getting the better of her.

“Give me two weeks to teach you and I promise you will be able to hit your target. In exchange, I would appreciate it if you would teach me how to throw knives. I know how to defend myself with swords and knives, but I never got the hang of actually throwing them. I like to know how to use whatever weapons are at my disposal,” came Allison’s calming reply. Kira was blown away, not only was Allison an expert with a bow, but she was also interested in learning from Kira?

“You’ve got yourself a deal. Besides, if this doesn’t work out I could still use a new practice partner. That is, if you have any experience with katanas,” Kira replied.

Kira could already tell that this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.   
*************************************************************************************************************  
It was the day of the Welcome Dinner that Allison’s dad had set up with the Hale Pack. The day that Allison would meet the members of the Hale Pack. She had spent all week finding the perfect dress, the perfect hairstyle, and writing the perfect speech to complete her look. A look that, hopefully, would show the pack that she was both a leader and that she could be trusted. That she was the head, the Alpha, of her Clan, but that she wasn’t ruthless. 

Allison wasn’t sure that there was one outfit that could say that much about a person or if it really mattered what she wore, but the amount of thought she put into it and her control over her appearance gave her comfort. And something to do besides organize and reorganize the stuff that she had already unpacked.. 

It had been a few days since they arrived in Beacon Hills and everything they owned had been unpacked in a matter of hours. Her dad was gone for the day, meeting with Alpha Talia for lunch. With him gone, the house was way too quiet and Allison needed to get out and do….something. 

Since she was so stressed and needed to get out, Allison decided that it was the perfect time to go visit the Beacon Hills Preserve and get in some archery practice. 

With her bow in hand and her quiver filled with arrows on her back, she walked through the woods until she came across a clearing. But, as it turned out, she was not the only one who thought this afternoon was the perfect time for archery. 

In the middle of the clearing was a slim, dark haired girl around Allison’s age by Allison’s guessing. She had a wooden target set up about 10 feet from her and she had her bow raised, clearly attempting to aim at the target. However, while she looked very athletic, archery was clearly not her sport. Allison would just have to help the poor girl with that.

“How do you expect to hit anything, holding your bow like that?” Allison shouted sarcastically, grabbing the girl’s attention.

The girl didn’t even turn around, too focused with finding her aim. Or perhaps she had already noticed Allison’s presence in the background. Allison knew better than to assume that the people she met were powerless and human. Besides, Allison hadn’t been trying to hide her movements while she was walking through the woods. 

“How else am I supposed to hold a bow and arrow?” Came the girl’s witty reply and Allison’s heart stopped. Surely the girl hadn’t… Allison quickly recovered from her mini-heart attack, determined to ignore the fact that this girl may, in fact, be her soulmate, or one of them. If the girl was her soulmate then a relationship either would develop on its own or it wouldn’t and there was no point in Allison freaking out about it right now and scaring the poor girl with the fact that she had more than one soulmate mark on her wrist. No, it would be better to play this cool.

“Hi, my name’s Allison. I was walking by, on my way to find a nice place to practice when I noticed that you could maybe use some help,” Allison introduced herself, trying to make up for that sarcastic jab that she opened with.

“Kira. So are you going to come over here and help me or should I give up any dreams I have of being an archer now?” The girl, Kira, replied, full of sass. Then she turned around and Allison’s brain kind of short-circuited. Kira was even more gorgeous up close than Allison had thought. Her face was soft, Japanese descent and she had perfectly straight, almost black hair that was currently pulled up into a loose ponytail. 

“Here, I’ll show you how to do it once and then I’ll help you do it,” Allison offered.

She walked up to where Kira was standing, set her bow, and fired a single arrow at the target. She may have overextended just a bit so that the arrow sped a little faster than normal... But if anyone asked she would have said it was because of her nerves, not because she was trying to show off for Kira.

Now, if she had been trying to impress Kira, she may have overdone it a little bit because, when she turned back to explain what she did to Kira, the poor girl looked terrified. And then Kira started rambling about how throwing knives were totally better than bow and arrows and maybe she should just stick with that…. 

The part she said about throwing knives piqued Allison’s attention because she had always wanted to learn, but Gerard had never approved of knives for anything other than self defense when no other weapon was available. Allison had an idea.

“Give me two weeks to teach you and I promise you will be able to hit your target. In exchange, I would appreciate it if you would teach me how to throw knives. I know how to defend myself with swords and knives, but I never got the hang of actually throwing them. I like to know how to use whatever weapons are at my disposal,” Allison offered as a deal and Kira, surprisingly, agreed. 

Allison had such a good time with Kira practicing that she completely lost track of time until her phone started buzzing with a new text message. The text was from her dad, letting her know that he was on his way home to get ready for the dinner and that she should probably start getting ready as well. Allison packed up all of her equipment in a rush and said goodbye to Kira, remembering at the last minute to give Kira her number before she left, racing through the woods to get ready for the dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! This one was a little longer than initially planned, but Kira just needed the added word count. Get ready though, tomorrow we meet the Hale Family/Pack! I wonder how many kids Talia will have? What exactly does a welcome dinner entail? Find out this and more TOMORROW!


	9. Index Fletching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Index fletching (equipment) - A differently-coloured fletch that indicates proper arrow alignment (a.k.a. cock fletching)
> 
> The clothing mentioned in this chapter:  
> http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Jy_JHVXXXXXKXFXXq6xXFXXXN/M1582-Elegant-A-line-Scoop-Knee-length-Lace-Top-Tulle-Navy-Blue-Bridesmaid-font-b-Dresses.jpg
> 
> http://www.gothic-burlesque-shop.com/2129-small/short-fingerless-mittens-of-lace-burlesque-style-for-women-blue-2175.jpg

“Alpha Talia Hale, may I present: Chris Argent and his clan leader, Miss Allison Argent,” the Hales’ butler, Jarvis, announced to the room causing a hush to fall across the room. 

All eyes turned to her. 

Allison just straightened her back and held her head high. She knew this was going to happen. She had planned for this. She had spent a ridiculous amount of time picking an outfit for just this reason. 

Her dress was a blue, both to show that she was trustworthy and to show that she wasn’t here as an aggressor. The skirt was loose and knee length, respectable to show she was here on business, but also showing she wasn’t going to restrict her movement and was smart enough to be ready if need be. Her A-line, scoop and shoulder sleeve lace top gave her the elegant look needed for a formal dinner like this but also leave her arms free for a quick draw. 

She had accessorized with delicate looking lace gloves, the flowers adding to the overall elegance, while the center padding made sure she could shoot an arrow or handle a knife easily. They also served to make sure her tattoos would remain hidden throughout the evening. 

Allison was confident that her outfit made her look like a woman in charge as well as an elegant guest. It was this confidence that allowed her to coolly look back at the entire main Hale pack with a pleasant smile on her face. 

“Good evening Chris, Miss Allison, it is a pleasure to have you both here tonight,” Alpha Hale said with a nod to each of them. Allison returned the nod before speaking. 

“The pleasure is ours, we are thankful for the invite and look forward to a pleasant evening,” Allison replied as she made her way toward Alpha Hale. 

“Evenings are always pleasant when they bring in a new peace,” Alpha Hale informed her, the room going tense at her words. It took Allison a moment to realize some could take her words in slight. But those beings would be fools looking for a fight, which she was not. Perhaps then, Alpha Hale had meant the words as a test? If that was the case, Allison would not fail to pass it. 

“A new peace is something I look forward to experiencing for many years with you, your pack and your guidance,” Allison told her honestly, causing Alpha Hale to break out in a warm and inviting grin. 

“I look forward to seeing you blossom into the great leader you show the beginnings of tonight. Well played Miss. Allison,” Alpha Hale kindly praised, making Allison lightly blush. 

“Please, just Allison,” Allison rushed to fix. If tonight was supposed to be about celebration and welcome to the territory, Allison felt titles were not needed. 

“Allison, it is a pleasure and an honor to welcome both you and your father, Chris, to the territory. I am Alpha Talia Hale, but for tonight you may address me as just Talia,” Alpha Talia agreed with a grin before moving down the line to continue with introductions. 

“This is my husband and second in command, Ulysses,” Talia introduced. 

“It is a pleasure to meet the much talked about Allison, I welcome you and your clan to the Hale territory and look forward to working with you,” Ulysses formally told her, though his huge grin made it comforting instead of stiff and Allison found herself grinning back. 

“I greatly look forward to working with and learning from you as well. This is my father Chris Argent and we both thank you for your welcome,” Allison replied, hesitating for just a second, this was the one formal action she had been nervous about, before reaching out to run her palm across his barred neck, scenting him. She then moved aside so her Father could step forward and bare his neck for a quick palm scenting from Ulysses .

She must have done just fine because Ulysses let out a rumble and Talia nodded in approval before moving on. 

“My eldest child, first daughter, and heir to the Hale pack, Laura,” Talia introduced next. 

“It is a pleasure to welcome you and your clan to the territory. I look forward to training with you,” Laura said with a smirking grin and mischief alight in her eyes. As an up and coming leader herself, she and Allison would have plenty to bond over and, if her look was any clue, plenty to get in trouble together over as well. 

“And I with you. I am sure there is much we can learn together and from each other. This is my father Chris Argent and we both thank you for your welcome,” Allison told her with a small smirk of her own before reaching out to scent her and allowing her to scent Chris. When she looked, Talia was sending a suspicious glare to Laura who was playing innocent. 

“Moving on. My second eldest, first son, Mark,” Talia presented.

“Hello... It is quite the pleasure meeting you,” Mark started flirtily before Talia’s foot flashed out and he doubled over, making Allison chuckle and Talia sigh.

“I mean, it is an honor, an HONOR, to welcome you and your clan to the territory,” Mark roughly coughed out. 

“Thank you for that generous welcome. This is my father Chris Argent and we both thank you for your welcome,” Allison said, hopefully hiding the laughter in her voice. She made sure not to linger when scenting him since Talia was still glaring and quickly moved aside so Mark could scent Chris.

“My second youngest, second son, Derek,” Talia introduced next. 

“I welcome you and your clan to our land,” Derek stiffly said, completely formal. If Allison was reading his body language right, that was due mostly to nervousness. She had heard Derek wasn’t one for formality and so when he gave a tight nod before baring his neck, Allison returned it.

“This is my father Chris Argent and we both thank you for your welcome,” Allison quickly said before giving Derek a quick pass of her hands and moving aside. Derek too was quick with his scenting before stepping back. It might have been her imagination, but Allison thought he looked more relaxed after his role was completed.

“And my youngest, second daughter, Cora,” Talia finished introducing.

“I welcome you and your clan to our territory and thank you for having a small clan and making this blessedly short,” Cora informed her, much to her mother's dismay and siblings’ amusement. Allison herself only barely held back a burst of laughter at her bluntness. 

“I am glad we could be so accommodating. I can’t even imagine…” Allison started to confide before remembering that despite the families informality this was still technically a formal bonding event, “This is my father, Chris Argent, and we both thank you for your welcome.” She finished doing her last scent marking and moved aside one last time to allow her father to be scented.

“Allison Argent, your clan has been recognized and welcomed. We will now cement our bond by sharing food and drink, while swapping stories. The moon is rising, the night is young, let the welcome dinner begin!” Talia announced to the room at large, the answering cheers almost deafening.

With a grin, Allison took the crystal flute Talia seemed to have magicked from somewhere and, in a show of faith, took the first sip before handing it back. Talia immediately sipped from the flute as well and another cheer went up as the ceremony fully started. 

As the night passed in a blur of new faces, good food, and fun stories, something settled in Allison. By the end of the ceremony she knew she had made the right choice coming here and, for one of the first times in a long time, saw a bright future of peace and growth when she looked ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Allison go. Our baby, all grown up and forging alliances... Sniff. Anyone got a tissue? (No, ANE925 does not have an obsession with Mulan...)  
> Thank you for reading! I hope your enjoy our craziness so far! Tune in tomorrow for Allison’s first (kind-of) date!


	10. Judo Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judo point (equipment) - A target and small-game head equipped with spring wires for easy location

Allison was standing behind Kira, repositioning her arms, yet again, so that Kira would eventually get used to holding her bow properly without thinking about it. Allison was about to signal to Kira to let her know she could fire when Kira suddenly took in a deep breath and dropped both of her arms.

“Allison, all of this training has been really great. Really, I get the importance of being at the top of your game and this isn’t all work. We’ve been having a lot of fun too. But, have you visited anywhere in Beacon Hills other than the Preserve and the Hales’ Mansion? Have you done anything for fun, rather than to further your Clan? Have you done anything merely because you wanted to?” Kira asked Allison. 

It had been 3 days since they met and they had spent all three of those days training. Each morning they woke up, met at the Preserve, and started with archery practice. They always took a break around noon to eat their packed lunches and after lunch they practiced with either knives or their katanas until the sun went down and they both had to go to their homes for dinner. 

Kira enjoyed every minute she was able to spend time with Allison. She didn’t even care what they did as long as they were doing it together. But it had been 3 days of practicing non-stop and Kira was tired. Unbelievably tired. And every muscle in her body ached. That’s not to say that she wasn’t loving every minute of being with Allison, she was. She was even beginning to enjoy archery. She would never love it the way she did throwing knives, but now that she was actually able to get an arrow on the target, not necessarily in the middle of the target, it was growing on her and she could see how some people could love it. 

Allison just looked at her, clearly confused by her question. Allison had been living in safe houses, trying to keep a low profile for much too long. Before that, she was living with and training under Gerard who didn’t believe in doing anything that wouldn’t further her training. So the idea of just...visiting places? She didn’t see the point, but she would follow Kira’s lead on this one. 

“What did you have in mind?” Allison asked after a moment.

“Well, there is this really great diner, Ruby’s, in town that Scott and I love to go to. They have the best old fashioned milkshakes. I was thinking we could go there for lunch and afterwards we could go shopping so you have more than just one suitcase full of clothes,” Kira suggested.

“Are you saying you don’t like my clothes?” Allison replied flirtily, giving Kira a little twirl to show off her outfit for today.

“Of course I like your clothes, but you’re going to need more than 5 outfits when school starts and how many outfits do you have that are appropriate for council meetings?” Kira said.

Allison thought about that for a minute. Technically, council meetings weren’t ‘formal’ so she didn’t have to dress up. But she would be there as a leader of her clan, so she should. And Kira, as the kitsune representative of Beacon Hills, would also be there. As for the school argument, Allison wasn’t sure why she needed to dress well, it was just school, but if Kira said that clothing was important... 

Kira was looking at Allison with the cutest pouty face ever. She was holding her bow in front of her legs and her face looked so over-dramatically sad that Allison just had to laugh.

“Alright, alright. We’ll go have a fun day,” Allison relented.

Kira’s face immediately lit up and her entire body seemed to perk up in excitement. 

*************************************************************************************************************  
An hour later, they were sitting in the diner trying to decide what to get for lunch. 

“Allison, trust me, the most important decision you will make all day is what milkshake you will use to pop your Ruby’s cherry,” Kira said with a completely serious face.

Allison thought this unlikely. Afterall, after this they would be choosing clothes for council meetings and Allison’s ‘Beacon Hills High debut’ as Kira called it. But, if taking this seriously would make Kira happy… Allison started reading the milkshake menu.  
“There’s a Bacon milkshake, really?” Allison asked, skeptical.

“It’s okay. But you should try one of their Pie Shakes, just name your favorite flavor of pie and they will make it for you in shake form. The pumpkin pie one is one of my favorites. Or there’s the Caramel Corn shake, it’s also really good if you like caramel corn,” Kira replied, full of enthusiasm. 

“The pie ones sound good. I think I’ll get a cinnamon apple pie shake,” Allison decided. 

“Good choice! I’m going to go with the Caramel Corn shake since I have a sudden craving for it. Since this is your first time here, I will even let you have some,” Kira replied. 

“If we’re sharing food, does that make this a date?” Allison asked.

Kira blushed, but before she had time to respond they were distracted by the bells above the diner door ringing and suddenly Kira was waving a girl with brown hair and average height over to their table.

“Allison, this is one of my friends, Malia Tate. Malia is a were-coyote, she just moved here last year so she knows what it’s like being the new girl. Malia, this is the leader of our new local hunter clan, Allison Argent.” Kira said by way of introduction.

“Hi Malia, it’s a pleasure to finally meet someone that wasn’t born and raised in Beacon Hills. To be fair, I’ve only really met the Hale Pack and Kira, so I guess that makes sense,” Allison greeted the new girl, Malia. 

“Sorry to disappoint, but I didn’t come from very far away. My family lived in the woods, technically part of the next town over, but when Alpha Hale made the decree that all children, regardless of species, must go to school, we moved to Beacon Hills. It has been an interesting change of lifestyle to say the least,” Malia confessed. 

Allison was fascinated by her story and wanted to invite her to stay with them for lunch, but if this was supposed to be a date she didn’t want to ruin it. Luckily, Kira made the decision for her.

“I haven’t known Allison for very long, but I know that face and I’m sure she would love it if you would stay with us for lunch. Are you free Malia?” Kira asked. 

“I have to get back home right after lunch, but I would love to hang out with you and get fully acquainted with the famous Allison Argent,” Malia responded, excitedly just as the waitress came by to get their order. 

Malia ordered some kind of chocolate milkshake with the longest name Allison had ever heard. Allison swore, every other word in the name was chocolate and she thought there was the mention of a brownie and caramel in there somewhere too. Kira got her Caramel Corn Shake and Allison got the cinnamon apple pie milkshake and they all got chicken tenders and fries to go with their shakes. 

When they finished ordering their food, Allison looked back at Malia. “So what did you do for school before coming here to Beacon Hills?”

Malia explained that her parents always felt more connected to their coyote side than their human side and had mainly raised their children as coyotes. They did homeschool Malia and her sister, but their homeschooling sessions were the only time they really spent in their human forms and they had never really spent time with other children. About a year and a half ago Alpha Hale had decreed that all children had to go to school so that different species could all learn to cohabitate with each other as well as the humans, so Malia and her sister had started going to school with everyone else. 

Allison shared her story, what it was like growing up with Gerard and how the only time she interacted with kids her own age was when the Srebros were visiting and when she spent time with Zaz at various Archery competitions. 

Kira jumped in with comments every so often while they were talking, but both Malia and Allison knew her backstory, so she didn’t feel the need to share. By the time they were finished eating, it had been two hours and Malia really should have left after the first hour if she had wanted to be home on time. 

“It was nice meeting you Allison! I’m glad you’re staying here and going to Beacon Hills High with us, maybe we’ll have some classes together. I’ll see you guys later!” Malia said as she left.

“Bye Malia. It was great to meet you!” Allison called after her.

“Bye Malia,” Kira called.

“So, time for shopping?” Allison said, turning back to Kira. 

“It’s a date,” Kira replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’m so happy with how all the characters are working out and look!! A ship has sailed! Please stay tuned for more shipping and cuteness!


	11. Kisser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisser (equipment) - A button used to indicate consistent vertical distance when drawing a bow

Shopping with Kira had been...an experience. 

She was just so energetic and excited about everything and it definitely translated into her wardrobe choices. Which looked fantastic on her. Allison may or may not have already been caught lost in thought while staring at her knee high socks. 

But while Kira loved, favored, and rocked loud colors and bold assemblies, Allison was usually a bit more reserved in her choices and a bit more detached while shopping than Kira was. 

Which had lead to the funnest night out she had experienced yet. They had spent the trip picking clothes for each other, picking clothes that neither of them liked, but ‘we just have to try for giggles’ as Kira put it, trying on anything and everything that caught either of their eyes and taking their own photo shoot. 

It had been a long time since Allison had laughed that much over just a joyful night out. 

When the night wound down, they were several, several bags heavier, and laughing so hard they had to lean on each other to walk to Allison’s car. Like any good date, Allison had walked Kira to her front door when she dropped her off, though her father was waiting at the window so Allison had wished her goodnight and confirmed that she would see Kira for “training” the next day.

“Training” had turned out to be sitting together on Allison’s couch, binge watching this ridiculously cheesy, cliche, teen pop show Kira was addicted to,

“Sshh everyone’s allowed their guilty pleasures,” Kira had shushed when Allison laughed. Allison stifled herself before admitting “Mine’s ‘Say Yes to the Dress,’” making Kira squeal in delight. 

The ‘training session’ had ended when Allison’s Dad came home and Kira had to leave for dinner. While she had missed a day of real training of any kind, Allison had to admit it had been a wonderful and relaxing day. Also, she now had arrows on her nails thanks to Kira’s artistic eye. 

A buzz drew Allison from her replay of the last few days and her smile only grew when she saw who it was from. 

Kira: So what are you doing in say…...2 hours, 34 minutes and 56 seconds?

Allison: Still marveling at your timing and planning skills? Wondering how long you waited to send that text?

Kira: That is entirely besides the point and doesn’t answer my question

Allison looked at her clock to see it was almost 9:30 at night. Frowning, Allison did the math and, when she realized what time that would be, she couldn’t help but be overcome with curiosity. 

Allison: Usually I am asleep by then

Kira: Even on a Friday?!?!?!!

Allison laughed when she saw Kira’s reply. Like Kira couldn’t even imagine who would be asleep at that time on a Friday night. 

Allison: Morning training waits for no women

Pausing, Allison bit her bottom lip before sending the next text

Allison: ;P

It felt a little unnatural typing and sending such a silly face, but Allison thought Kira might appreciate it. 

Kira: O.M.G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you just send me an emoji?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!

Allison chuckled as that text was followed by minutes of increasingly silly emoji’s from Kira.

Allison: Stop! Stop! I can’t take anymore. 

Kira: >3

Kira: Ok last one I promise! Now about your plans for tonight…..

Allison: Don’t have any obviously. Why? 

Kira: Would you be comfortable meeting me at our normal training spot in the woods?

Allison worried her lip more. On the one hand, that was way past the time she usually was out and she didn’t want to worry her dad. On the other hand, she really wanted to go meet up with Kira, and it was a weekend….

Kira: It’s totally fine if you’re not

Kira:I don’t want to push too fast?

Kira: Or make you uncomfortable in any way

Allison: Kira, I really do want to meet with you!

Allison: Just let me tell my dad where I’m heading and I’ll meet you in a half an hour?

Kira: Oh, of course! See you soon!!!!!!!

Allison couldn’t contain her grin at how easy Kira made it to see how excited and happy she was. It’s one of the things Allison really liked about her. 

Hopping out of her bed, Allison quickly changed into one of the new outfits Kira helped her pick out. It was a little brighter than her usual choices, but still practical and she did enjoy how Kira had looked at her when she tried it on at the mall. 

Grabbing her bag of essentials, Allison headed down the stairs. She found her father sitting in his chair in the living room, reading a book and drinking a bottle of beer. As Allison entered the room, Chris looked up from his book and gave her outfit a questioning look.

“Bit dressy for bed, don’t you think?” He asked, putting both his book and drink down. 

“I’m going to go out and meet up with Kira. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I am taking all my essentials with me. Is that alright?” Allison informed her Dad, making him grin, which he unsuccessfully tried to hide behind his beer. 

“Would it matter if I said no?” He asked instead of answering. 

“Not in the slightest,” Allison mock huffed before sticking her tongue out at him. Both of them froze, startled at seeing her pull such an immature action before her Dad burst out laughing. 

“This Kira girl... She’s good for you,” Chris softly said before clearing his throat and tilting his head towards the door, “Go, enjoy the thrill of youth. However, I will be waiting up for you,” he warned, even as she gave him a quick hug and raced towards the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
“Where are we going?” Allison giddily asked as Kira pulled her through the forest, hands clasped tight. 

“Just trust me! We’re almost there,” Kira told her, leading her up a rocky slope. 

“Ok, do you trust me?” Kira suddenly asked when they were back on even footing. 

“What?” Allison questioned, caught off guard.

“Do you trust me?” Kira asked again, giving Allison a small hopeful smile. 

“Yes,” Allison drawled. She trusted Kira with her safety, she wasn’t sure about her dignity, though.

“Stay right here, ok?” Kira checked one last time. She waited until Allison nodded in agreement before taking off into the dark forest. 

It wasn’t pitch-black, but the dense forest was dark and you couldn’t really see the stars through the leaves and Allison really wasn’t a big fan of this. She wasn’t scared, but Allison didn’t like being out in the open like this at a clear disadvantage. But, this was Kira. Allison trusted Kira, so she waited. 

Suddenly, a bright light shone through the trees. When Allison squinted, she could see it. Kira in the center of a brilliant, bright light. The warm glow engulfed her, forming a fox shaped energy.

Allison watched breathless, as Kira calmly and skillfully directed all the energy into what looked like one box. 

Quickly the entire area started to softly glow as Kira released her energy. Dozen upon dozens of fairy lights lit up with Kira’s energy, lighting a path from Allison right to a clearing where they then circled the clearing. In the center of the clearing, stood Kira.

In the center, right by Kira, was a big fluffy comforter laid out on the forest floor. 

“Kira, this, this is just... It’s so breathtakingly gorgeous, I am speechless,” Allison breathed as she slowly walked down the path towards her amazing friend. She was pleased to see that, when she was able to tear her eyes away from the lights, it was to see Kira blush. 

“That’s not even the best part,” Kira softly told her, sitting down and patting the spot next to her on the comforter.

Allison didn’t hesitate to join her. When they had both settled, Allison looked up and lost her breath for the second time that night. Kira grinned.

“I found it when I was really young. It’s one of the few places in the forest where you can actually see the stars. As far as I can tell, I’m the only one who's ever found it,” Kira told her, causing Allison to suck in a breath. 

“Does that mean…” Allison started to ask before trailing off. Not sure how to finish without sounding self important. 

“You’re the first and only person I’ve ever bought here. Not even Scott knows about it yet,” Kira informed her making Allison’s heart swell. 

“Why?” Allison asked, heart beating fast in nerves and excitement.

“Tonight is the first night we can see the archer constellation for this year. Plus, there is supposed to be a meteor shower. Seeing as how we met and your love for it, I thought you would enjoy….”Kira started rambling, making Allison reach out and take her waving hand, giving it a tight squeeze. 

“Kira, why?” Allison asked, making eye contact. She watched as Kira swallowed her nerves. 

“Because I always told myself. The first, and if I could help it, the only person I would ever share my own slice of the forest with, would be my soulmate,” Kira told her, gaze never wavering.

Slowly, Allison let go of Kira’s hand and brought up her left hand. Taking a steeling breath Allison slowly worked off her glove, exposing her tattoos to Kira’s sharp gaze. Allison heard Kira’s sharp intake of air at seeing the writings on her wrist. 

“I don’t know what what it means that there are two and I, I am so afraid it means that I will lose you if, if we acknowledge this and…” Allison was cut off as Kira quickly sat up and practically tore her own bracelets, off showing Allison her own wrist. 

There, written in Allison’s crisp handwriting was the first sentence Allison had said when she stumbled upon Kira ‘How do you expect to hit anything, holding your bow like that?’ and right above it, in the same handwriting as Allison’s second tattoo, was the phrase, ‘Hi, I’m Scott.’

“I, I think I might have an idea about what it means. Mostly though, I think this means I’m yours and you’re mine if you think... If you think that what we could have is worth the risk. And I do, Allison, I really do think you're worth the world,” Kira told her determinedly. Allison could feel tears forming in the corners of her own eyes, so overwhelmed by emotion as she was.

“Yes, Yes Kira,” was all Allison said before she pulled Kira toward her.

The first touch of their lips had sparks flying, sending heat through Allison. The slow slide of the kiss spread warmth, making it race through her and it felt like finally finding safety, comfort, like home. 

“Wow,” Kira breathed into the small space between them when they broke apart. 

“Yeah,” was Allison’s intelligent reply and this time it was Kira pulling her in. 

Together they laid back down on the comforter, lips rarely leaving the others long enough to breath let alone talk. Lost in the wonder of finding each other, neither noticed when the sky was filled with falling stars. 

Not that it mattered, they had both already found more than they had dared to wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was an intense and long chapter, almost twice as long as the others, oopsie! Our ship has officially sailed and you can sink it over my dead body and, wow, this is why we don’t write super late/early with no sleep! Anyway hope you enjoyed it thank you for reading tune in tomorrow for our hero’s first day of classes! !! (...dying...too sweet….going to melt…)


	12. Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loose (practice) - The act of shooting an arrow from a bow (a.k.a. release)

Allison could not stop fidgeting with her clothes. If you had asked her two weeks ago if she would be nervous to go back to school she would have replied with a laugh. After all of the things she had lived through, it was crazy to think that she would be nervous to start going to high school. But here she was.

Kira had been talking nonstop about school. About how the first impression is what everyone will think of for the rest of the year, if not the rest of Allison’s high school career. Allison was terrified. For the next three years, she would be here with the same people and she only had one chance to get her introduction right. Luckily, she already had two friends to steer her in the right direction. And her friends had other friends that she would hopefully meet and get along with. 

It wasn’t until Allison got to her first class that she remembered to just take a breath and remember that high school wasn’t the scariest thing she had had to endure in her life. After that little epiphany, Allison was much better and she was able to focus on what her teacher was saying. 

School proved to be fairly uneventful. She didn’t have any classes the first day with Kira or Malia and she didn’t really connect with anyone, but she wasn’t really worried about it since she was here to learn afterall. She sat with a group of kids at lunch and they were nice, but she couldn’t remember their names or even what they talked about during lunch. 

She finally got to her last class of the day, English, and she learned that she would be rereading a few books that she already read last year and at least one new book. Allison was confident in her abilities to breeze through this semester, but she really hoped she would make more friends soon so she wouldn’t be so bored in class.

Finally, after what felt like a century, the school bell rang and it was time to meet Kira at her house. Today wasn’t quite over yet. Today was the day she would meet Scott. Kira had been talking about him so much over the past few weeks, it almost surprised Allison that she hadn’t already met him, but apparently he has been taking extra shifts at the local veterinary clinic. He even had a shift today after school, but he was supposed to come by Kira’s afterwards so that they could all have dinner with Kira’s family. 

Allison was mildly nervous about meeting Scott, but Kira would be there and he was Kira’s best friend, so it couldn’t be that bad. It would probably even be fun. But still.. If she didn’t get along with Scott, what would happen to her relationship with Kira? No, that was not something she could think about right now. She should just enjoy her time with Kira and hope that everything goes well with Scott later too.

Allison fought her way through the sea of people to find Kira. Allison found her underneath a large tree by the entrance talking to Malia. Allison smiled and greeted them.

“Hey Allison! How was your first day?” Greeted Kira at the same time as Malia said, “Allison! Let me see your schedule!”

“My first day was great! The classes aren’t terrible. It looks like I’m going to be relearning quite a bit though,” Allison said as she handed her schedule to Malia.

Malia took a quick look at Allison’s schedule and got really excited, “We have Calculus together! And it’s our lunch period! We should set a time to study, I here Ms. Jones’ tests are really hard.”

“Definitely! We can plan it over lunch tomorrow,” Allison replied excitedly.

“Sweet! Well, I’ve got to go so I can pick my sister up from daycare on my way home. I’ll see you both tomorrow!” Malia called as she started to walk away.

Allison turned to Kira as Malia left, suddenly nervous. Allison wasn’t quite sure how this relationship would evolve after the kiss. 

“Are you ready to go? You have to tell me about everything that happened today on our way to my house!” Kira said excitedly, quieting all of Allison’s doubts. 

Allison and Kira started walking to Kira’s house, Allison telling Kira all about her first day of school. Allison finished telling Kira about English just as they got to Kira’s house.

They walked in and went up to Kira’s room to talk and listen to music while they completed what little homework they had received on their first day of class. 

Kira was in the middle of telling Allison something she was clearly excited about. Allison was listening to her when she started, but the look on Kira’s face as she got gradually more excited completely distracted Allison. Suddenly Kira starts to get a bashful look on her face.

“Am I going on too much? I’m sorry, I just get so excited when I start talking about lore and this project is going to be so much fun to research,” Kira said, clearly embarrassed.

Allison was quick to assure her. “No! Don’t apologize, I get the same way when I start talking about bows. I just got so distracted by your gorgeous face that I maybe got a little lost in your words,” Allison replied.

Kira looked down, her face getting even redder, if that was possible. Allison couldn’t help but reach forward, her hand brushing against Kira’s face as Kira looked up and started leaning forward. As their lips met, they seemed to melt into each other and become one person. They lost themselves in their kiss until suddenly they heard a noise behind them.

“Oh, sorry, I’ll wait outside” a handsome boy said as he tripped on the door and quickly covered his eyes.

“Who are you?” Allison exclaimed in shock as Kira exclaimed, “Scott! What are you doing here, I thought you had work until 5!”

Allison paused for a moment before coming to the realization that she totally just messed up her first moment with Scott. She quickly attempted to regain what semblance of cool she had left in her and stood up, walking over to Scott and holding out her hand. 

“Hi, I’m Allison. You can stop covering your eyes now.”

“Oh. Hi, I’m Scott. I got off work a little early so I thought I would come by and surprise you guys, but it seems you were a little busy.” Scott replied, clearly flustered by the entire scene that was unraveling. 

“Sorry about that. How about we start over and pretend that that didn’t happen?” Allison suggested. Both Kira and Scott nodded enthusiastically and they all reintroduced themselves and started talking about their first day of school. 

Somehow, they all made it through dinner without anymore cringe worthy moments and before she knew it, Allison’s dad was picking her up and taking her home. Allison spent the entire ride home hoping that everything would continue to work out with all of her new friends and it wasn’t even until she walked through her front door that she realized what Scott said to her when he walked into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! Look, we finally met Scott, isn't that exciting? I wonder where this is going to go?


	13. Mongolian Draw

Over the next few weeks, Allison took time to just settle into her new life. What with school, a new town, training both with the Hales and her own routine, and, oh yeah, finding her soulmate who was perfect, there was a lot to settle into. 

School turned out much better than she had first feared. Especially since, now that she knew who Scott was, she now had people she knew in her classes. It was surprising how much of a difference that made. 

Malia made sure calculus was never dull. If not by her muttering, her faces alone were enough to be amusing. Allison couldn’t be sure, one never could with Malia, but some days, when she was struggling it felt like Malia played up the faces for her. Though Allison is sure she would deny it if asked. 

And Scott? Scott was confusingly adorable. 

The day after the memorial meeting, Scott had made sure to save her a seat in every class they shared. Waving enthusiastically when she walked in and pointed to the empty desk next to him. It was charminging. 

Even more charming was when he pulled her aside when day and threatened her about hurting Kira. He knew who Allison was and he still stood up to her and said,

_“Listen, you seem like a pretty awesome person yourself, and I know you’re Kira’s soulmate and everything, but if this is a game or fake or worse you are her soulmate and still hurt her? I will end you. I will have Stiles help, but I will personally make sure you never hurt her again, understand? So, just, please don’t be faking how awesome you are, ok?”_

Ok, so it’s wasn’t that threatening, but Scott still got points in her books for trying.

Since then, Scott had started joining them on more of their outings. He did often have to work, but when he wasn’t he was with them and, instead of being annoyed by it like she thought she would be, Allison really enjoyed his company. 

So much so that when Kira had asked if she minded going to the veterinary clinic to hang with Scott today since one of the cats recently had a litter so Scott had his hands full and wasn’t able to be off as much, Allison was honestly able to say she didn’t mind at all and would meet Kira there. 

The door chimed as Allison walked into the Vet’s office. Scanning the room, all Allison saw was Deaton, the Hales’ emissary and animal enthusiast. It was something like that and, since the Hales were so well known and rarely did real fights break out in the territory, Deaton had more than enough time for this side job, who gave her a smile when he saw her.

“Allison, this is a surprise. What can I do for you today?” Deaton asked as she walked toward the counter. 

“I’m actually here to see Scott. Kira said he might need some help with a litter,” Allison tried to say, though it sounded more like a question when it came out. Deaton gave her an appraising and piercing look, making it hard for Allison to not fidget as she waited for his reply.

“I see,” Deaton muttered, his eyes lighting up before he gave her a smile. Allison pretended not to hear the mutter. She had found, as well as been told by Laura, that it was safer and less frustrating that way, since Deaton probably wouldn’t answer if you questioned him on his mutterings. 

“You can find both Kira and Scott right back there through the second door on the right. She got here just a few minutes ago, actually,” Deaton told her, pointing towards the left door behind the counter before seemingly turning his attention back to his book. Allison still felt like she was being watched as she thanked him and slipped through the door. 

Safely behind the door, Allison grimaced and repressed a shiver. Deaton still creeped her out and she wasn’t sure if it was because she couldn’t get a read on him or because he was creepy in general. Though the Hales, well Talia, trusted him and Scott didn’t seem to mind working for him, so he couldn’t be that creepy. Right?

Shaking the thoughts from her head Allison started down the hallway. It wasn’t hard at all to find the door, the tiny mews and hushed voices giving it away, but Allison was not prepared for the scene that greeted her when she opened the door. 

There, sitting on the floor in the center of a huge caged ring, were Kira and Scott literally covered in kittens. Kira was shaking with how hard she was trying not to laugh at Scott who had one kitten tickling his nose with it’s tail while another was curled up and asleep on top of his head. The face he was making trying not to sneeze and topple the sleeping kitten was adorable. 

Kira herself had an armful of kittens who seemed to either be trying to scale up her shoulder or were swatting at and trying to defeat her hair. 

Allison’s heart skipped a beat. Which, ontop of being ridiculous, also drew their attention to her. 

“Allison!” They both greeted with huge grins. Allison ignored what that did to her heart. And this just really wasn’t fair, being greeted by two rays of sunshine who also had kittens. It might be safer for Allison to just go home. 

“Hi you two. Can I come in?” Allison asked. She wasn’t as used to young animals as Kira and Scott obviously were and wasn’t sure if they would escape or become upset if she tried getting in. 

“Of course,” Kira said looking confused at why she would even ask that. 

“Just flick that part right there up to open and be quick. That orange girl over there has been trying to escape all day,” Scott told her, eyes pointed at a little orange stripped tabby ‘hiding’ by mom who was definitely eyeing up the gate. 

“Oh and take your shoes off before coming in! You can leave them with ours right by the door,” Kira informed her. Allison took no time toeing off her shoes and leaving her bag before eyeing up the gate and the kitten.

The kitten that seemed to be eyeing her up as well. With a challenging eyebrow raise, to a cat what was Allison life becoming, Allison quickly and seamlessly opened the gate, slipped inside, and locked the gate just in time for the kitten to charge head first into her legs. 

Allison gave the kitten a smug smirk. The kitten eyes seemed to narrow almost glaring, but it must have been a sneeze or something because second later it was twining around her legs, purring, and begging to be picked up. 

Feeling pretty pleased with herself, she had just tamed the apparent rebel of the litter and showed it who was boss, Allison leaned down and scooped the kitten up. She had just straightened and was about to join Kira and Scott when the kitten started to wiggle and climb her shirt. Once it made it’s way to her shoulder, before she realized what was happening, the kitten jumped. 

Allison just barely turned and caught her before the kitten landed on the floor outside the fencing and hurt herself. Annoyed at her escape attempts being stopped the kitten started meowing and wiggling in Allison’s hands, but Allison was not letting go.

She had been here less than five minutes and she had already almost either killed or lost a kitten. This was not ok. This was a disaster. This…

Scott and Kira both burst out laughing drawing Allison's attention back to them. By the time she had walked over and joined them on the floor, they had calmed down enough to talk.  
“I’m sorry. I really am but Alli, but you just challenged a kitten,” Kira snicked out, making Allison a little flushed. 

“And lost. You just challenged a kitten and lost,” Scott added, though with a gentle smile on his face to lessen the sting of the jab. 

“I…” Allison started to say before Kira cut her off. 

“It was adorable,” Kira said as she carefully, mindful of the kittens, leaned over and gave Allison a hello kiss on her cheek. 

“It was,” Scott agreed with a smile. He looked like he was going to nod his head before remembering the kitten that was somehow still asleep on his head. Allison hugged the now, begrudgingly, purring kitten closer. 

“She likes you,” Scott kindly informed her. 

“You really are a natural,“ Kira said sounding pleased. 

Both of their comments made Allison feel proud, like she had done something great and not just stopped a wayward kitten form either injuring itself, escaping, or both. 

“Thanks. So Scott how have you been?” Allison asked turning the conversation back to neutral territories. As Scott excitedly talked about work and Kira cheerfully filled him in on what they did, Allison felt content and centered. 

It was odd, but seeing them together, talking so animately, filled Allison with happiness instead of envy and with them both making sure she was included in the conversation….with them both…

An idea popped into Allison's head that had been floating just out of sight for weeks now. An idea that had probably formed that night she meet Scott, but she hadn’t be able to reach. An idea she would have to think about more before bringing up to Kira. 

But, if Kira liked and agreed with the idea, well, that might just make everything perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What crazy idea has our hero dreamed up now? Come back tomorrow to find out! Also, is it just me or are these chapters getting longer as w go? XP Thank you so much for reading about kittens and fluff and I hope you are enjoying the story!


	14. Nock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nock (practice) - The act of setting an arrow in a bow

Allison had just fallen for the same sneak attack for the third time that day when Laura called for a break for the day. 

“Alli, what’s up? That was the third time today that I’ve managed to land a hit on you. Usually I can only get, maybe, one hit a day, what gives? Is school going okay?” Laura asked, clearly concerned for her friend.

“School’s fine,” Allison replied.

“Is it Kira? You know, if you think your relationship is moving too fast, you can always talk to her about it and slow things down a bit, give yourself time to adjust,” Laura asked in an attempt to root out the problem.

“It’s not Kira.. Our relationship is great. It’s just… There’s this thing with Scott..” Allison started.

“Is it that he’s around too much? Are you getting annoyed that you don’t have enough alone time with Kira?” Laura got excited, thinking she had figured it out. But Allison just shook her head. 

“It’s not that either… You know, before Kira, I never really thought about my sexuality that much. I was always focused on training and I didn’t want to think about my soulmate. I figured I would just see where life took me,” Allison paused before continuing, “And that worked out pretty well for me because then I found Kira and Kira’s great. But now, when I think about Scott….. I can’t help but feel the same way I did when I saw Kira for the first time in the woods… And seeing them together just makes my heart melt with desire. But I have no idea what Kira would think about any of this. I mean, Scott is her best friend and I’m pretty sure he is her other soulmate, but what if she doesn’t want that with him? I just don’t know what to do…”

“Oh sweety, I’m not sure how much I can help with any of that. But I always think of sexuality as something more fluid. You never really know who you’re going to fall for, you know? What I do know is that you need to talk to Kira about this because, if you don’t, she is bound to notice that something is up. After you talk to Kira, it’s up to you whether or not you talk to Scott about any of this,” Laura tried to reassure the poor girl.

“You’re right Laura. There’s no point in me trying to figure this out by myself. I should talk to Kira about it. Do you mind if we finish here for today? I have to go get this off my chest,” Allison replied, desperately wanting to rush off to find Kira.

“You mean, you don’t want me to kick your butt first?” Laura joked in reply.

“As if you could ever get a hit in if I wasn’t going easy on you,” Allison sassed back.

“Fine. Go run away and lick your wounds with that little fox of yours,” came Laura’s reply.

“Thank you so much Laura!” Allison called as she started running away. She sent a quick text to Kira as she made her way to their clearing in the woods. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Allison: Hey Kira, can you meet me at our clearing? I think we need to talk

Kira kept reading the message over and over again trying to work out what was wrong. The last time she checked, their relationship was going splendidly. They were hanging out all of the time and sometimes even training. They had even brought Scott in on the training. His werewolf abilities helped Allison get in more reflex training and working with Allison had helped him further improve his control. Kira thought everything was going so well, but what if Allison didn’t see it that way?

What if Allison didn’t actually like Scott and she thought he was encroaching on their relationship? There was no way she could give up Scott and she really didn’t want to give up Allison either. She had been trying to get Allison to see that Scott would be a benefit to their relationship. That he would make a great boyfriend, but what if Allison didn’t see it that way? 

Kira: I’ll be there in a few. Should I be worried?

Allison didn’t reply back to her text and Kira got increasingly worried as she walked through the woods to their clearing. She finally saw Allison and tried to hide her worry and walk at a normal pace. She smiled and kissed Allison on the cheek in greeting.

“So, about Scott..” Allison started and Kira jumped in.

“I’m so sorry, Alli! We don’t have to hang out with him all the time if you don’t want to, but he is so great and I thought you really liked him too and I think he’s our soulmate and if you don’t want to date him that’s fine, we can just be friends with him. I don’t want to rush into anything with you, but I just thought that we would work out so well. Seeing you both with the kittens sealed the deal for me and I wanted to bring it up with you before I started bringing him around more I really did but it was just so hard and I didn’t know how you would take it or if you even like boys or if you even liked him and I just got so nervous..” Kira started off in a rush and trailed off towards the end as Allison started to look more...relaxed? Why did she look relaxed? Kira just admitted that she had tried to con her into adding a boyfriend into their relationship and she looked more relaxed?

“Kira, I’m so relieved! I was talking to Laura about how relationships work and if we could even think about bringing in another person and she said that I should talk to you about it before I went down that thought path. I know Scott has been your friend for so long and I wasn’t sure if you could see him as anything more than just friends, but... I really hoped we could ask him out,” Allison finished shyly with a deep blush spreading across her cheeks.

Kira couldn’t do anything but smile. She already found the perfect girl and that girl was not only accepting of her best friend, but she was willing to add him into their relationship. Kira didn’t know how she could be so lucky.

But then Kira started working it through in her head. 

“I think if we ask him out directly, together, he might feel ambushed. I think we should test the waters and see if he is okay with being with each of us romantically, individually, first,” Kira finally said after a minute of thought.

“I agree. Besides, I haven’t spent much time with Scott alone and if this is going to work, we’re going to need to have a balanced relationship,” Allison agreed. 

The girls spent the few hours planning how they would each talk to Scott and try to feel out their new relationship. By the time they were ready to go home, their plan was finalized and Allison turned to Kira,

“Now, let’s go catch ourselves a wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! ANE925 and I would like to thank you so much for reading the first half of this work! We will be taking a little week long hiatus after today’s chapter because ANE925 is really sick right now and I am drowning in school work. But we are working as much and as fast as we can, I promise!


End file.
